Secrets
by skippyskippers88
Summary: We all have secrets, and we all have pasts. Why should Rocket Beaumont be the exception? Rated T for SOME language.
1. Prologue

Rocket breathed through the pain, there was so much pain. He glanced down at his hands that were still crackling with electricity and grimaced. He shut his eyes and remembered her face, her beautiful face. God, what had he done? He slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Snow and Shock

***** Four Days Earlier****

It had only been a day since thirteen year old Rocket Beaumont's savvy exploded. He woke up and glanced down at his shaky hands, which were still crackling with electricity. The truth was that he was scared. Terrified if you want to put it another way. He was afraid to touch anything, or anyone for that matter. He felt so helpless, like any second he could explode. He knew that his mom had gone through the same thing before, but not this big; not so scary. His dad said that he would get used to it, but what did he know? On his thirteenth birthday he didn't have to worry about blowing electrical lines out and causing a huge power outage. He shut his eyes and flopped back down on his bed, not wanting to get up AT ALL. He sat up again, the sheets sticking to him because of the electricity. On the bright side, he didn't have to go to school again.

….

Jill sat there breathing it all in, trying to focus. It had been a week since she caused a freak snow storm on her thirteenth birthday. Every time she got scared or angry snow and ice would seem to generate from her fingertips and every bone in her body. Jillian Grace Barrowman was kind of terrified. Her mother had told her to calm down and think through everything, but that was a little hard. Her mom was born from an everyday family, in other words she was perfectly normal. Her dad on the other hand could create earthquakes, but he wasn't around anymore to help her. Her dad wasn't dead, just lost. He had left when she was four years old, leaving her mother to take care of little girl with a powerful savvy in her future.

Jill used to be your normal everyday twelve, soon to be thirteen year old seventh grader, until her birthday. She was going inside, hoping not to get a savvy at all when she started shivering. Every bone in her body went cold and a huge snow tornado surrounded her. Snow exploded out of her finger tips and palms of her hands. She was somehow lifted off of the ground, and then just as soon as it started it stopped. She was dropped back to the ground, still shivering and more than a little shocked.

….

Rocket slowly crawled out of bed and swatted angrily at the sheets as they stuck to him. He got dressed and headed tentatively down the stairs. He ran a hand through his hair, making it stand strait on end. His hair never really was neat, but now it was even worse. He glanced down at his black shirt that now clung to him, and frowned. He trudged down the stairs, growling angrily as the carpet stuck to his feet. He found his family sitting around the table; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt them. Sparks crackled from his fingertips and he ran his hands through his hair again. Rocket glanced over at his family, three year old Samson, eight year old Mibs, nine year old Fish, Momma and Poppa; they were all in danger because of him. They looked over at him expectantly, with weak smiles on their faces. Rocket squeezed his eyes shut, turned around, and walked back up the stairs. He threw a pair of shoes on and threw open his window, he was only on the first floor of their house, and climbed out. But not before leaving a note telling them that he was sorry, that he was leaving and never coming back.

….

Cold, that was the first thought that popped into her head when she woke up. She pulled more blankets around her, but that didn't work. She frowned and rolled out of bed, taking the blankets with her. She glanced down at her hands, frost had gathered on her fingertips. She angrily rubbed it off and glared down at her cold hands. Her mom had pulled her out of school after what had now been deemed, "the snow tornado incident." Jill was left home alone a lot of the time now. She thought of the look on her mom's face when the snow tornado happened. She couldn't just do that to her all the time. Jill threw on a pair of shoes and walked out of the door, leaving a bit of frost in her wake.


End file.
